


There and Gone

by neo7v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Prophecies, Suicide Attempt, probably, there's a plague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: My mind was there, and then it was gone. Tossed into the wind and never seen again. I wish I knew how to collect myself back together. Find the pieces and hold them there tight. But the wind had them scattered and I am no longer here. I was there and gone in an instant.





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission ever of my fanfiction and I'm super excited and hope you enjoy it! Please tell me how I can improve with anything, especially my writing. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update because I'm also writing a book at the moment, but I should update weekly-ish. Not sure how many chapters this will have and I might do POV changes if that's alright.

I thought everything was okay. And it was. At least for a while. No one could really tell when Hinata stopped grinning like the idiot he was. Or when Kageyama no longer growled insults towards Hinata 24/7. Even Kenma, the resident pessimist, seemed downcast, sarcasm no longer dripping off every word he said. And me? I lost any innocence left that the blight hadn't stolen.

I'm not even sure where my friends are. They scattered in the winds whenever their eyes changed and the illness overtook them to some degree. Hinata and Kageyama left together, while Tsukishima set off alone. I tried to talk them into staying, but they refused, believing I was still safe from the disease.

I couldn't comprehend the idea that there would be a cure. It wasn't a physical illness, with symptoms you could see and touch. No, it tore through the mind, ravaged a person's thoughts until they couldn't even remember who they were anymore. It was more terrifying than any plague in history had ever been. No medicine to date has seemed to work, not even to slow down the process, although everyone was consumed at different rates anyways.

I was already consumed, yet I lived for one sole reason; I hadn't killed myself yet. See, that was the problem. It wasn't the disease that killed you, it was the thoughts it left lying in your brain. The words happening in a constant chant.

It's okay to die. It's okay to die. It's okay to die.

I almost did it. I would have if it wasn't for Bokuto finding me, lying in a ditch, vision blurring through all the drugs I had swallowed into my system without another thought to it. His face had been panicked beyond relief and I would have felt bad if it wasn't for that chant ringing in my ears.

Bokuto was the only one that hadn't left me, yet the voices said otherwise.

He's nothing to you. He's nothing to you. It's okay to die. He's nothing to you.

I almost believed the words being repeated back to me like a mantra. Almost.

"You're my everything, Akaashi." Those words. They were the undoing of my very soul. The voice hissed to not listen, but Bokuto countered back, as if he had heard the voices too. "If you die now, I will too. I promise you this. I couldn't live in a world where you weren't also alive."

Why couldn't I have died in peace that day? The world has gone to Hell and yet... I am still here. While he is gone and has left me. Bokuto isn't dead though. He should have been by now, but no sign of the disease festering in him has shown. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he's immune. It's the most probable explanation, but the most ludicrous one too. And it's also the reason he left me. To find others who needed help and bring them to our haven, to be safe from the dangers of the world around us. Karasuno Valley was the safest place to be right now, if I'm really thinking about it.

The disease didn't just tell people to kill themselves. For some, it whispered acts of violence into their thoughts, bringing them dreams of blood and torture. You could always tell who was told these thoughts by the colors of their eyes; they turned to a blood red color. And people like me had eyes that turned a pure gold.

And then there was a third group with eyes pure white. I admit I haven't heard much on the subject of them. Only whispers of visions and prophesies uttered from their lips.. Some true and some seeming like pure madness or bliss. Sometimes even a mix of the two. They couldn't see either, the only part of the disease that seemed to permanently change something physical.

A knocking at the door jarred me from my thoughts and I reached for my gun I always kept tucked in my belt, in case of a Red. "Who is it?" I barked out, voice gruff from disuse. I hadn't talked to anyone since Bokuto had left a month or so ago.

"Hello? Bokuto said this was a safe haven and I just need to stay for at least a night. Please."


	2. The Prophesized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to react to such a thing. They were... blind. Not just in the literal sense, but mentally too. Yet they spoke as if they knew the world and everything in it. Why does that scare me so much? And what do they really know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is earlier than I thought I would post, but summer is boring and all my books are downstairs. So, enjoy this earlier chapter. I'm planning to do weekly updates, but it depends on my schedule so it might be earlier by a few days or at the most a day late. I'm still not sure how many chapters I want it to be, but this chapter helps set that up.

"Please." The word tore at my soul, or what was left of it, and I opened the door, resigned to catering for this person.

A person near my age stood there, looking lost to the world. Their green hair tangled into a giant knot that they somehow wrangled into a low ponytail. Dirt and blood was smudged all over their face, making it impossible to tell which gender they were. As I looked into their eyes, my heart stopped for a beat. They were pure white.

"Hello? Are you going to let me in or what?" They reached their hand out to knock on the door again, falling into me instead. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm uh..."

"Blind?" I muttered out, miffed this person had ran into me and stepped on my bare feet.

"Yeah! That's the word! Blind." They beamed at me, teeth shining brightly. "Oh, are you Akaashi? Cause if not, I'm so sorry I intruded. I can leave..."

I sighed. This world was hard enough to navigate without being blind and I wasn't heartless enough to send them away. If Bokuto thought they were worthy enough to be sent here, then I guess I had no other choice then to give them shelter.

"Wait right there," I sighed out, resigned to playing hostess for the time being. "My name is Akaashi and if Bokuto sent you, you're good in my book. Here, let me help you in. I'll set you up in a spare bedroom." I grabbed them by the shoulder and pulled them into the main lobby of the hotel, for this was an abandoned hotel.

Bokuto and I found it shortly after separating from the rest of our friends. It was already abandoned and the kitchen was still fully stocked with food. It was the perfect place to stay.

The stranger's voice cut through my thoughts. "My name's Yamaguchi, by the way. You can call me Yama if if wish though. I don't mind." He beamed at me again and I had to stop myself from retching at the sight. How could someone still smile in such a horrible situation? It baffled me beyond belief.

"Here," I said gruffly. All I wanted right now was some peace and quiet, two things I knew deep down I wasn't going to get anytime soon.

"Than-" Yamaguchi's voice cut off mid sentence, white eyes glowing brightly. I backed away slowly, fear crawling over my skin in waves.

"What's w-wrong," I whimpered out. "Yamaguchi?"

"The power of all shall come from one and none shall come without that power. For each kills with it in search for more of such power, yet one saves with none and seeks nothing of gain. If such is killed then all will fail. Kill the man with power. Kill him before he kills the other."

"Wha-" Yamaguchi fell to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed to the ground. I rushed up to him, but he was already out cold. Still alive. I sighed in relief, looking towards the unconscious man in confusion. Did he just spew out a prophecy? Or was it just nonsense?


End file.
